


dewdrops

by itisjosh



Series: sparks [hybrid smp] [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Friendships, Elytrian Phil Watson, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Light Angst, Phantom Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Physical hurt/comfort, Platonic Relationships, Wilbur Soot-centric, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), phil speedruns the adoption process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Right in front of him, curled up in a ball, is a translucent man with burns all over his body. Phil scoops the man up into his arms, walking backwards as he nearly stumbles back into his house, careful to not grip the hybrid too tightly.(or, how wilbur and phil met on the hybridsmp)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: sparks [hybrid smp] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157417
Comments: 15
Kudos: 396





	dewdrops

It's _far_ too early in the morning for Phil to have to get up. He sighs as he trudges through his sort-of house in the woods, running a hand through his hair as he slips on his boots before he even thinks of going outside. He knows better than to go outside and step on pine needles, he learnt that after the first few times he did it. Phil spreads his wings out, flapping them a few times, shaking out the loose feathers. He stretches them out a little more, already itching to take off into the sky and soar off. He would normally be up in another hour, maybe two, but he's unfortunately been woken up by something banging on his door. And while Phil would normally ignore whatever was attacking his door, the thing just _wouldn't stop_. He figures that he might as well see what the fuck it is and if he has to kill it or not. 

Phil drags his feet along the ground, yawning, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He glances over his shoulder for a second, jolting back to awareness when he hears something that sounds like a strangled cry. Phil frowns, narrowing his eyes at his door. He can hear weak knocking, something like quiet sobbing following it. He feels concern fill his chest, he feels his heart hurt at the sounds that the creature is making. He moves a little faster, though he keeps himself wary, one hand on the hilt of his sword at all times as he approaches the door. Phil places his hand on the doorknob, breathing out for a second. If it's all a ruse and he ends up getting stabbed for this, he's going to be fucking _pissed_. He swings the door open, and right in front of him, curled up in a ball, is a translucent man with burns all over his body. 

Phil gasps without meaning to, and he rushes forwards, ignoring the warning signals his brain is screaming at him. He scoops the man up into his arms, walking backwards as he nearly stumbles back into his house, careful to not grip the man too tightly. "Holy fucking shit," Phil murmurs, setting the man on his table. The hybrid groans, a soft hiss of pain coming from his lips. "You're alright, mate, you're alright," Phil tells him, looking down at him. His face is mostly untouched, though the rest of his body unfortunately doesn't share that luck. His arms are burnt, his upper chest is burnt, and Phil can't help but wonder how someone translucent can _burn_. "You okay, mate?" The hybrid just mumbles something too lowly for Phil to pick up, but he takes that as a no. "I'm gonna get you some wraps and a healing potion, okay? I'll be back in a minute or two. Try not to move that much." He turns away, folding his wings back up, careful to not accidentally hit the man with them. It's happened too many times before.

He rushes over to his potion room, throwing open the cabinets as he scans the shelves. He sees that sparkle of red and pink a moment later, and he grabs it as soon as he does. Phil sets the potion on the table, opening a drawer that should have his medkit in it. He pulls out the small kit, popping it open. He low on everything in there, he's going to need to restock. Whatever, he can use the rest of it on this hybrid - he clearly needs it way more than Phil does. Phil picks up the potion again and makes his way back to the hybrid, setting his supplies on the table next to him. "Heya, mate," Phil murmurs, trying to keep his voice as soft as he can. "This is gonna hurt a little, but probably not as much as it hurt in the first place. You're gonna be just fine, don't worry too much about it. I'm gonna make you sit up, yeah? You need to drink this."

"Fuck," the hybrid whispers, and Phil can't help but let out a laugh. He grins, shaking his head at the man. Of course that's the first word he says, Phil isn't even surprised. "I'm.." he hisses, wincing as he screws up his face. "Wilbur. Will."

"I'm Phil," he smiles, helping Wilbur sit up. "You're lucky that I'm a light sleeper," he jokes, popping off the cap on the potion. He holds it up to Wilbur's lips, tilting it back a second later. "This should ease the pain and clear up the burns a bit. It's not gonna completely heal them, but it'll make it a lot easier for them to heal later on," Phil explains, pulling the empty glass bottle back. He sets it on the table, pulling out the burn cream from his medkit. "What kind of hybrid are you? I've never seen someone like you. I don't know of any hybrids that burn in the sun, either." 

Wilbur sighs, squeezing his eyes shut. "Phantom," he manages to get out through gritted teeth. "I'm a Phantom hybrid," Phil nods, biting down on his tongue as he works. He raises Wilbur's arm, gently rubbing the burn cream over his forearms, going up to his shoulders. He can already see the healing potion start to work, he watches as the redness slowly fades into something lighter, more translucent. "I can turn invisible," Wilbur murmurs. "Couldn't turn invisible fast enough," Phil nods, moving on to the next arm. Wilbur is fully cooperative, only jerking back whenever Phil is a little too rough. "What are you?"

"Elytrian," Phil smiles, spreading out his wings. "I can fly, I can launch myself up into the sky when I want to. Phantoms are cool as fuck, mate. Hey," he pauses, setting down the small jar of burn cream. "Would a hat keep you from burning? And, like, a coat? That covers your entire body? I could probably figure out a way that you could walk out in the sun without getting hurt," Wilbur smiles, his eyes crinkling at the sides. "Don't look at me like that," Phil laughs, picking up the wraps and bandages. "You basically kicked down my door and made yourself a little room here, I'm gonna offer to help you out, mate. I'm not a fucking dick." Wilbur laughs, ducking his head with a grin.

"Sorry about that," he murmurs. "For..waking you up, and knocking a lot, and..all of this," Wilbur sighs. "I didn't want to, but I saw a house, and I thought.." he sighs again. "If I didn't get here in time, I'd probably have died. And, you know, it's not _that_ bad dying, but it's not great, either," Phil nods along with Wilbur's words, raising his arm up again as he starts to bandage it up. "Does anyone else live with you? Or is it just you here?" 

"Sometimes people visit," Phil shrugs. "Not all that often, but every now and then. There are a few people that I've seen around this area, but we don't really talk," he admits. "These are gonna take a couple of weeks to properly heal up," Phil looks at him, locking eyes with the Phantom hybrid. His eyes are brown, tinged with green. "I've got a couple of spare rooms and more than enough food for about ten people," he smiles. "I think you know what I'm trying to tell you." 

Wilbur smiles back at him, raising an eyebrow. "You don't mind if I stick around as your roommate?" Phil grins, picking up the burn cream again. 

"It's more or less an order that you stay here, or else you'll literally die. I don't think that you're gonna be able to help bandage yourself up, Will," he smiles, glancing back over his shoulder towards his room. His door is still open, and he can feel the cool air from the outside blow over him. Wilbur seems to be able to feel it as well, with the way that he's sitting a little taller, looking a little more relaxed. "I'm assuming that you're able to go outside at night and be perfectly fine."

"Yep," Wilbur confirms. "I can go out in rain, too. I hope that it rains," he sighs. "It would help with my burns," Wilbur glances towards the door, shifting a little, wincing when he does. "You're sure that you want me to stay here? I can just stay until it's night time, it's really not that big-"

"You're staying," Phil tells him. "You don't really have a choice in the matter. I can and will fly after you." Wilbur grins at him, his eyes crinkling at the sides once again. 

"Phil, I can disappear. I can walk through walls and mountains and go underground without even breaking a sweat," he beams. "I'll go invisible in front of your own eyes, old man. Just watch me." 

Phil laughs, almost shocked at how easy he does. He's convinced that Wilbur might actually be a siren, because he doesn't feel mad at all. Phil would have punched anyone else who said that in the face without a moment of hesitation, but he finds it almost _endearing_ when Wilbur says it. "Old man?" Phil grins, raising an eyebrow at the Phantom hybrid. "You could be way older than me, you little shit. You're lucky that you're hurt, or else I'd kick your fucking ass, mate," Wilbur just grins at him even more, not even looking concerned, not in the slightest. "I'm serious. I _will_ beat you to death, fucker." 

"I'm sure you will," Wilbur grins at him, looking all too proud and cocky and happy. Phil can't help but smile, and he feels something sort of like joy settle in his chest. He looks at Wilbur, and he really can't help but just..be happy. He looks so much different than he did only a few minutes ago, he's smiling and laughing and fucking around, and it's nice to see the hybrid like this. It's a stark contrast from about thirty minutes ago when Phil found Wilbur at his doorstep. "But, um, yeah," Wilbur ducks his head. "Thank you. Seriously. Thank you, Phil."

"Aw, mate," Phil smiles at him, shaking his head a little. "No need to thank me. It's not a big deal. No way in hell was I going to let you just burn out there," he flutters his wings a little, sighing as the cool air moves over them, ruffling his feathers. "Thank god it's the middle of spring, right?" He grins. "It'll probably rain in a couple days. When it does, I'll help you take off your wraps and we can go outside. Just so you, you know, can get some sort of relief. I'll make you a couple more healing potions, too," Phil waves a hand, offering it a second later. "You're all good to go, if you'd like to lay down somewhere more comfortable. You can chill here, though, if that's what you'd prefer." 

Wilbur looks away, a soft smile on his lips. "You're far too nice to me, Phil. I think that I might sit up here for a bit. I'm sort of.." he sighs. "It hurts like a motherfucker to move, and I really don't want to irritate these burns anymore. It's a little bit much to ask, but, uh, do you have any food? I tried to go ghost, but I didn't really get a chance. But even trying to go invisible and disappear takes energy out of me. I think I starve a little faster whenever I'm in my Phantomized state," Phil nods along with the words, already moving to his coldbox, popping open. "Do you have a real form? Or is that just it?" 

"This is it," Phil shrugs, stretching out his wings a bit again. "Do you like salmon, or nah? Also, is the window bothering you, mate? I'm pretty sure it isn't, but I figured that I should actually check in with you. I can close it if you need me to."

"It's helping a lot," Wilbur tells him. "Feels nice, you know? And salmon is perfectly fine. It's actually one of my favourite foods. Are you sure that you don't mind? I can go like, multiple months without eating, it's not like I'm going to die just because I didn't get food in me _right_ this moment-" Phil holds up a hand, thankful that Wilbur shuts the fuck up. 

"Shut the fuck up," Phil tells him. "I don't mind at all. You're going to eat this salmon, and I'm going to watch you do it. You need to stop feeling guilty," Phil turns around, narrowing his eyes at Wilbur. "If I didn't want to do something, mate, I'd _tell_ you. But I _want_ to do this, so I'm _going_ to do it. Now," he turns back around, grabbing a plate and setting a few pieces of salmon down onto it. He turns on his stove, moving the plate over it. "Welcome home," Phil beams at him. "It'll be home for as long as you need or want it to be. No need to rush out of here as soon as you're feeling better. And if you do," he smiles, "I'd like it if you came to visit me, at least." 

Wilbur grins so hard that it has to hurt, letting out a soft sigh of relief. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Phil confirms. "Yeah. Alright," he laughs, looking away. "Let's get some food in you, mate." 

"Alright, _dad_ ," Wilbur teases. "Whatever you say."

And although the word is mocking and not meant to be taken seriously, Phil can't help, or explain, the way that word makes him grin. 

Phil really hopes that Wilbur decides to stay. 


End file.
